Harry Potter and the Spirit Detectives yyh
by Wings of blood
Summary: Hogwarts+Spirit world+ wizards+ demons+ New characters+ old charaters+magic+ spirit energy=one really good fiction. The title says it all. you can be a first year. I felt evil today ^_^(*fire in backround*) *looks back* weirdness.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, I do not own HP, I do not own my house, but I DO own my feet. ^_______________^  
  
A/N: this is my first HP fic and my first crossover fic, AND my fist anime book crossover. So be nice and review. Oh yeah this is his sixth year to let ya' know.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- Chapter 1  
  
The hottest day of summer was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive. (A/N: Okay I took that straight out of the 5th Harry potter book so please don't sue.) Harry longed to be back at Hogwarts with his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. He strolled around the black seeing as there was nothing else to do.  
  
He passed four boys, one was wearing a green jumpsuit and had his black hair slicked back, the other was tall and had a blue jumpsuit and bright orange hair, the next was really short he wore all black except at his collar and had spiky black hair with a white streak, and the last one had on a white uniform and long red hair; Harry mistook him for a girl at first. They all passed nonchalantly deep in conversation. Harry thought he heard them mention Hogwarts, but shook it off thinking that in his deprive from the magical world he was going mad.  
  
He went all the way around the neighborhood and back to his house. He went upstairs quickly to keep anyone from noticing him. He heard the doorbell ring from downstairs, but he would let one of the Dursleys get it. He heard the voices of the four boys he saw earlier talking to Dudley.  
  
"Is there a mister Harry Potter in this residence?" the boy with long, red hair asked. This caught Harry's attention so he pulled out an Extendable ear Fred and Gorge gave him last year and further listened to the conversation.  
  
"What do you want with Harry?" He heard Dudley ask the four in a menacing tone.  
  
"We need a quick word with him." The boy with long, red hair answered.  
  
"Why is that?" Dudley asked.  
  
"Just let us talk to him." The short boy with spiky, black hair blurted out.  
  
"Dad, can you come here?" Dudley called; soon Mr. Dursley came to the door.  
  
"What is it Dudley?" he asked.  
  
"These four want to talk to Harry, should I let them?" He asked.  
  
"What is he grounded?" The boy with slicked back black hair snickered.  
  
Mr. Dursley grunted and mumbled to himself and said, "Only for a short while, I don't want him used to company," He grumbled the walked away muttering dark words. Harry pulled back his extendable ear sat on his bed and started reading the first book he could grab, so no one could tell he was eavesdropping. He heard a knock on the door and said,  
  
"You can come in" The four boys walked in, and the boy with slicked back hair snickered about something and the tall boy with orange hair laughed.  
  
"Are you Harry Potter?" The boy with long, red hair politely asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry answered not knowing what to expect.  
  
"We were given orders by Albus Dumbledore to take you to a place called 'the Burrow' for the rest of summer." He said making Harry's eyes widen with excitement.  
  
"What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry kid, we've gotten it all taken care of." The boy with slicked back black hair reassured.  
  
"Really, how?" Harry asked.  
  
" Just follow us." The tall boy with orange hair ordered. They grabbed his trunk, Hedwig's cage, and his broom. They started downstairs and went out the door, they meet the Weasly's a block or so down they were in a muggle car.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so good to see you." Mrs. Weasly said. "Hop in, all of you." She ordered.  
  
"So, what are your names?" Harry asked the four boys.  
  
"Oh sorry about that, my name is Kurama." The boy with long, red hair said.  
  
"I'm Yusuke." The boy with slicked back hair said.  
  
"I'm Kuwabara." The tall boy with orange hair said.  
  
"Hn. My name is Hiei." He said in his usual I-hate-everyone-and-every-thing- on-this-and-all-other-planets tone.  
  
"If it seems he hates you, then he likes you." Said a girl who appeared from nowhere, she had red/brown wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail with straight, slightly curved, bangs that went past her chin, she had dark brown, almost black, eyes and was dressed in a t-shirt that said boys are stupid on the first line and throw rocks at them on the second line and in the middle the was a stick figure boy running away from flying rocks. "The name's Brianna, just call me Bri." She said in a cheery voice that had a dab of British accent in it.  
  
"Stop popping up out of nowhere, it's starting to creep me out." Yusuke yelled at her.  
  
"I was here the whole time, I was right behind you to be exact." She said in a so-there voice. She turned to face Harry, "I can change into a fox, watch," She turned into a small, puppy sized fox and jumped up on Kurama's head.  
  
"Bri, could you please get off?" he asked, she just barked and shook her head no.  
  
Soon they made it to the Burrow and Bri jumped off of Kurama's head, but instead of going back to being Human, she grew twice the size of Sirius as a black dog. They all walked into the Burrow and were greeted by the Weasly family, Hermione, Lupin, Moody Mad-eye, and Sirius. Bri gave a quick bark, waged her tail and changed back into a human.  
  
"Welcome back Harry!" Ron and Hermione said together at once. The five newcomers trailed off in conversation with the others. Fred and Gorge were selling novelty items to Yusuke and Kuwabara, Bri was talking to Sirius about something that happened long ago making them crack up, Kurama was talking to Lupin probably about changing into a Yokou and about changing into a werewolf, and Hiei and Mad-eye were off in their own little corners being their anti-social selves.  
  
"We've missed you so much." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Hey, who are those new people?" Harry asked his friends.  
  
"I'm no sure." Ron truthfully replied.  
  
"Every time they talk about something we think is important, imperturbable charm on the door." Hermione started. "It's like the Order of the Phoenix all over again."  
  
"All we know are their first names and nothing else." Ron said. Unknown to the three Bri was stalking up behind them hearing every word. She put a hand on Ron and Harry's shoulder making them jump.  
  
"Don't you worry about that, I think I'll be able to tell ya' sooner or later." she said then gave a wink, "But if I do manage to tell you, you can't tell the others okay?" They nodded. "Good, for now, just sit back and be thankful you're not at house four Privet Drive at the moment Harry, your Aunt and Uncle are exploding with rage." She winked then walked off.  
  
"How come they always tell us to sit tight and wait a bit longer every time we want to know something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know. Let's go talk to every one else" Hermione said and they walked off and joined conversation with the others.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§ A month later, the night before the departure to Hogwarts §§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ron's room listing to veers one story on how they meet. (A/N: I'm only putting Bri's story since you know everyone else's)  
  
"I'm not really a witch either, I'm actually a demon too. My parents died, a witch and a wizard found me and I was introduced to the wizarding world. Got a wand, things and stuff things and stuff, and here I am. The end, next question." Bri said in a surprisingly cheerful mood.  
  
"What exactly is a demon?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, most of the weaker demons are kind of like trolls, but stronger demons, like Kurama, Hiei, and I, are more like wizards who don't need wands to do magic type stuff, but can only do certain things. Kurama fox demon and specializes in controlling plants, Hiei is a fire demon, and I not exactly sure what type of demon I am, but I sure plan to find out one day." She said.  
  
"Why are you at Hogwarts all of the sudden?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh sorry, can't tell ya'. Classified information." She said.  
  
"Can you tell us what house you will be in?" Harry asked.  
  
"We're all in Gryffindor with you guys." She cheerfully said. "No more questions okay? I don't really want to deprive anybody of info, but that's all you need to know for now. We'll tell you the rest when we think it's appropriate. 'Night." She yawned and walked out of the door followed by the boys after the bid good night.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The next morning @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Every one else was already down stairs eating breakfast when Harry arrived. "Mornin' Harry." Bri kindly greeted. "Hope our ready for school." She smiled.  
  
"Harry, did you know that these guys know the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Ron asked.  
  
"Better not be anything like Umbrige, I couldn't stand that woman." Harry said grabbing some toast.  
  
"Well I don't know who Umbrige is, but Botan is really nice." Yusuke said.  
  
"Oh, did you guys hear? Yukina is going to be the assistant healer this year." Bri said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Yukina, my one and only true love." Kuwabara said with little hearts in his eyes. Hiei muttered dark words to him self.  
  
"Your only one is right." Bri taunted, "I'm surprised your face hasn't scared her to death yet." Every one except Kuwabara laughed at the smart remark.  
  
"Hey, she happens to think I'm handsome." He said with pride.  
  
"Then she must be blind in one eye and have milky film covering the other." She snickered.  
  
"Yukina has 20/20 vision." Kuwabara added.  
  
"Yeah, as in -20/-20 vision. Ha!" Bri and the others laughed leaving Kuwabara speechless. "Let's get a move on before I bust a gut." They all loaded their trunks into the car and it zoomed off to the train station. They arrived just in time; the train was departing in 10 minutes.  
  
"By children" Mrs. Weasly said as they got on.  
  
"Bye mum!" the Weasly's said together.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasly!" Most of the others said.  
  
"Come on, let's get a good car where we can sit together." Hermione suggested.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if we 'were' separated." Hiei muttered.  
  
"I found one!" Bri chimed on the other side of the train. They walked in; the only other person in the car was Neville Longbottom.  
  
"Hi Neville." Harry, Hermione, and Ron said together.  
  
"This is Neville Longbottom." Hermione pointed to Neville. "Neville this is Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Bri, they've switched here from Madame Maxime's school."  
  
"Hello" Bri smiled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you" Kurama said kindly.  
  
"Hn. Whatever." Hiei said coldly.  
  
A couple hours have passed and they where nearing toward Hogwarts. They were deep in conversation.  
  
"Oh and Kuwabara, as much as I'd like to see you in pain, don't go hurting yourself just to see Yukina." Yusuke laughed and the rest followed. At that exact moment Draco Malfoy walked in with his goonies Crabbe and Goyle walked in the car.  
  
"What do you know, Potter's gone and made him self some more weirdo friends." Malfoy said and Crabbe and Goyle dumbly laughed.  
  
"What did you just call me you sniveling little-"  
  
"Sit down Yusuke." Kurama ordered. Yusuke sat down and muttered VERY dark words about Malfoy.  
  
"Get lost you git." Ron demanded.  
  
"Weasly thinks he's got some sort of power that we don't. Ha!" he snickered. Ten he noticed something was chewing on his ankles with very sharp teeth. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, there is something biting me, ow, OW!" There was growling as he tried to shake a small fox off of his ankle. The others were laughing hysterically.  
  
Finally Yusuke ordered, "Get off of him Bri." She let go, barked, sat in a seat and turned human again.  
  
"Do you think I enjoyed having that scum in my mouth?" She said. "But I did love the part where he screamed like a little girl. HA!" the other started laughing.  
  
"You think you're so cool with your creepy friends, Potter-" he was cut short by Hiei.  
  
"No one insults me and lives about it, so I advise you cut the jokes out." He said. Malfoy, who was horror stricken, quietly walked out of the car.  
  
"I think we should change into our robes now." Hermione said. They all changed into their robes; Yusuke wore a green one, Kuwabara blue, Hiei black, Kurama red, and Bri a dark red/orange color.  
  
"Wow, this place is better than I expected." Bri said as they got off of the train.  
  
"Come on, all the second years and above ride the carriages to the school." Harry told them. They got in the carriages and went off towards the school.  
  
"Those horse things are pretty cool." Kuwabara said.  
  
"I fell bad that you have to see them" Ron said.  
  
"Why?" they all asked at once.  
  
"Only people that have witnessed someone's death can see them." Harry said.  
  
"Hn, it was no one 'special', just worthless demons that got in our way." Hiei said.  
  
"Speak for yourself Hiei, I saw Kuruone die." Kurama said with a small tear in his eye.  
  
"Yeah and I saw Genkai die." Yusuke said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh forget him you guys, besides, we do get to look forward to a awesome year at Hogwarts." Hermione said briskly. They walked into the school and into the Great Hall.  
  
"The first years should be coming out any minute now." Ron said.  
  
"For what?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They are going to be sorted into houses." Ron responded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- End of chapter 1  
  
WEEEEEE! I'm hanging off a cliff! WEEEEEE!  
  
Suzaku: Why did you do that?  
  
Bri: do what? Oh the cliffhanger. Well, I want some of the reader peeps to be in my story yo!  
  
Suzaku: stop trying to be cool.  
  
Bri: okay. Anyways, review and give me your name and a long description of yourself. Depending on your personality, I will choose who I like, and put you where I like in this story. Here are some ways to suck-up to me (Which works a lot):  
  
Write reviews Put me on your favorite author list Praise me on my great writing abilities. And/or, mostly and, write reviews.  
  
Suzaku: You said review twice.  
  
Bri: yep! Oh yeah, I also need you to give me your e-mail address, and if I e-mail you that means you defiantly get a spot. You are more than welcome to write as many different descriptions of yourself as you like. The more you write, the better your chances. If I don't email you or mention you in the sorting, I still might use you. Kay? Please review. Ja! 


	2. my titles suck

Disclaimer: I'm back! But that doesn't let me own YYH or HP. So if you sue me, I will have to kill you. Okay? ^____^  
  
A/n: I didn't email most of the peeps that are going to be in my story and all. I was just having that lazy bug, you know. Anyways, you can still try and get a spot, Kay? Onward HOOO!!! ---------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- Chapter 2: the sorting hat.  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled up the wooden stool and sat the old sorting hat on top. It cleared its 'throat' and started its rhyme.  
  
Each year we come together to learn a little trick,  
  
Passing students is what makes this old castle tick.  
Four houses,  
Four teams  
Each with its own rules  
They come together in this school  
To learn magic from the best  
Divide you that I must  
Or else you lose your lust  
Into Gryffindor go only those with brave hearts  
And into Ravenclaw goes those with smarts  
Slytherin takes only those of purest blood While good old Hufflepuff takes all the rest, not caring of their family  
crest.  
And so it is, all the houses  
With the taking of their choose  
But the founding wizards could not hand pick forever  
So they made a hat with all their clever.  
And here I am,  
After centuries past  
To choose your house,  
To the very last  
Ever student is important.  
Now, with that said and out of the way,  
Let's get the sorting underway.  
  
The whole Grand Hall clapped for the sorting hat. McGonagall waited silently for the clapping to go down and called out the fist names. "Aaronson, Serena" a girl that was about five feet tall, had long, silver hair in a braid, walked to the stool and sat down, waiting to be sorted.  
  
"Hmm, loyal to her friends, an excellent fighter, and a heart of gold. Gryffindor I say!" The Gryfindors clapped as she made her way down and sat near some third years. The ceremony went on until McGonagall called the last name.  
  
"Zafina, Noel." A 5-foot tall girl with mid-back length brown hair walked up and sat under the hat.  
  
It took the sorting hat a fairly large amount of time before making its decision, "Gryffindor!" She sat down with some other giggling first years that she met on the train.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up to make his opening speech, "I would like to say welcome to all the new students this year. As for those who are returning, I would like to say Welcome back. I presume you had a good summer?" There were some agreeing hoots and howls. He continued on, "We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, Professor Botan." Botan stood, she had her blue hair back as usual and was wearing a Kimono under her robes, and she sat back down. "And I bet that we are all hopping that she will make an improvement on Umbrigde." There was laughter and hearty "here, here" s in the crowd. "Now, I will let you all eat." He sat back down, there was clapping and food appeared in front of all of the students. They dug in.  
  
"This is what I call service." Yusuke said right before he ate madly at his food.  
  
"I do still feel bad for those poor house elves that have to do all of that work." Hermione said.  
  
"When are you going to give up that whole house elf thing?" Ron asked.  
  
"As soon as they get their freedom." Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Said Harry as he ate some pie.  
  
They continued eating, until they were to full to continue. Then Dumbledore dismissed the school.  
  
"Oh, got to go, prefect duties." Hermione said as her and Ron led the fist years to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password please." The fat lady demanded.  
  
"Thestral" Ron said, remembering last year when he rode on one even though he couldn't even see it.  
  
They all walked into the Gryffindor common room many of the first and second years where talking about the sorting ceremony.  
  
"Well, I'm going into the dormitories, see you tomorrow." Ron said and went up the stairs leading into the dormitories.  
  
"I'm heading up too, anyone else want to come?" Harry said walking up every one but Bri and Hermione followed. Hermione finished writing something on a scroll, rolled it up and headed up stairs.  
  
"'Night Bri."  
  
"'Night" Bri let out a small yawn and pulled some scrolls out and started writing, eventually getting bored of the whole thing and headed up into the dorms.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= The next morning in the Great Hall =+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Morning every one." Bri said as she sat down between Kurama and Hermione. She took some toast and coffee and started eating.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked looking at Bri's expression.  
  
"Aw it's nothing, I was just up late writing to Koenma-sama." She yawned and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"You actually write to that toddler?" Kuwabara asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"Of course, it's my duty to tell him what is going on around here. Unlike you Kuwabara, I can remember to do my job."  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Oh nothing." She continued with her breakfast.  
  
"Oh look, the mail is here." Hermione said. A large, falcon-looking bird swooped down to Bri and handed her a letter.  
  
"I thought we were only supposed to use owls." Ron said as Bri took the letter off of the bird.  
  
"So?" She said with arrogance and read the letter. "Koenma says that Kuwabara and Yusuke are getting off track." She said.  
  
"What do you mean 'Getting off track'?" He snatched the scroll from Bri's hand, she took it right back.  
  
"My eyes only." She said.  
  
"So, when are the schedules arriving?" Kurama asked.  
  
"They should be coming soon, they said that they had a new way of transporting schedules this year." Harry said.  
  
"I think that is them." Hiei said pointing up. There they were, tons of papers looming overhead finding their owner. Once they all stopped, they fell down wards into the students' laps.  
  
"Well, that was new." Harry said opening his schedule.  
  
"First today is double D.A.D.A." Hermione started.  
  
"Then Care for Magical Creatures, Charms, Herbology, and Potions to end the day."  
  
"Oh great, just what I want at the end of the day, Potions with Snape." Harry moaned.  
  
"I don't think Hiei and Snape will mix to good." Hermione said.  
  
"I don't care, I'd like to see Snape on fire." Ron said.  
  
"So this Snape guy he's mean, right?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Horrible." Ron moaned.  
  
"I bet I've had meaner teachers than him." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, but it gets worse when you teacher can use magic." Harry said.  
  
"I'm getting a head start to D.A.D.A, any body want to come?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will." Bri cheerfully said, picking up her bag.  
  
"I'll come too." Kurama said as he followed the two girls out. The three were the first one to D.A.D.A.  
  
"Hey Botan." Kurama and Bri said sitting down in the desks.  
  
"That's 'Professor' Botan to you." She said then smiled.  
  
"Don't let this whole teaching thing go to your head, I don't want to be the one to deflate it." Bri laughed and soon more students walked in.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice." She pouted the sat down behind her desk and waited for the rest of the class to enter.  
  
They murmured a bit until Botan stood up, "Good morning students." She said cheerfully, "Good morning" was murmured about. "Oh come on now, I know you can do better than that." She said.  
  
"Good morning Professor Botan." Was said clearly.  
  
"'Professor' Botan. That's a laugh." Yusuke snickered.  
  
"Now really Yusuke. I would like for every one to take out their wands and find a partner." Yusuke and Kuwabara partnered, Hiei and Kurama partnered, Bri and Hermione partnered, and Ron and Harry partnered. "Oh no, it looks like there is an extra. Longbottom, you will be with me. Okay, I want to start with a review of some of the easier attacks. Let's start with Expelliarmus. On three; Ready, one, two, THREE!" there were shouts of 'expelliarmus' throughout the room. Most people disarmed their partners due to last years D.A meetings. "Oh very good. It doesn't look like we need to do this anymore, let's try something harder. Any suggestions on things you need to work on?"  
  
"What about Patronuse spell? We should know that with all of the dementors that aren't in the Ministry's control about." Hermione said.  
  
"Very good suggestion Hermione. Who can tell me what the incantation for the patronuse spell is?" Hermione, Kurama, and Harry's hands where the first ones up.  
  
The class continued on, on the same base as it has always been. (a/n: that came out wrong)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Potions class~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome class." Snape said as he entered the class. He shot Harry a quick glance. Harry knew Snape was still mad at him from last year. "I see that all of you have passed your O.W.Ls. Today we will start a new a very complicated potion. It an animangus potion that will temporarily turn you into a creature." Bri raised her hand. "Yes Miss Barker."  
  
"Uh… I am already an animangus."  
  
"Oh really… then would you like to come up and show the class." He said hoping to embarrass her.  
  
"Sure" she shrugged as she walked to the front of the class and turned into a fox.  
  
"You may return to your seat Miss Barker. But you still have to do the assignment." Bri walked back jumped up in her seat and changed back.  
  
The class started on their potions.  
  
WEEEEEE!!!!!! CLIFFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suzaku: I hate you all.  
  
. 


	3. the chapter

YAY!! I'm already doing my 3rd chapter!!! So. Many. Reviews. Ahhhhhh @__@! But that doesn't mean stop ^__^ I love getting attention! Now I will respond finally!  
  
Y2jfx250: Putting Hiei in Slytherin with Malfoy is just plan cruel. to Hiei AND the school. Plus. I don't want Slytherin blown up. yet *hint* *hint*  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT HUMAN. DIE FIRE DEMON, DIE! Ehem. sorry 'bout that ^__^;;;  
  
Black Kaze kitsune: Yes. I did read through the book. Besides. every one makes mistakes. even a Tai-youkai like me.  
  
Oh yeah, I won't use your characters exactly as you put them; I may tweak the background of them or something.  
  
Onto my story!!!!! --------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 3: Why do strange things keep happening to me!?  
  
The group rested in the Gryffindor dormitories after potions and dinner was over. Kuwabara and Yusuke were horrible in potions. Every time they put in an ingredient, their potion exploded in their faces. Eventually, Kurama went over and helped them out.  
  
Bri and Hermione were doing exceptionally well that day. With Hermione's text-book-like knowledge and Bri's experience in animangus, they glided right through. Ron and Harry were on an average level as always, and Hiei and Kurama did a fairly good job.  
  
"I feel like a brain-dead jock." Yusuke moaned in incompetence.  
  
"You are a brain-dead jock." Hiei said.  
  
"Did you guys hear? Botan is doing the broom lessons for the first years in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, this should be good." Yusuke snickered. They all left to go to the Quiticch (spelling?) field. There, Botan stood with a group of uneasy first years.  
  
"Allrighty, everyone stand to the left sides of your brooms" the first years did as they were directed. "Now place your right hand over your broom and yell 'up'" They did as she commanded.  
  
The first one to get a broom up was a Gryffindor girl with long, red hair and a very dark tan. "Yay, I got mine up!" She cheered, but then she dropped the broom, "oops."  
  
The second person to get a broom up was a Ravenclaw girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail. "Oh, I did it."  
  
Soon more and more people got their brooms up.  
  
"Now, mount your brooms." The first years did as directed.  
  
"You know, I'm sensing some demons in the Field out there." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"I think it's the ditzy one, with the pointed ears and fangs." Bri said.  
  
"But how come the others don't see them?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It must be a spell of some sort." Kurama said.  
  
"Let's attack her and see what happens." Hiei said.  
  
"We can't do that, she's a girl." Kuwabara said.  
  
"And what's wrong with being a girl? Hmm?" Bri demanded.  
  
"I'm in trouble now, aren't I?" Kuwabara asked, Bri pulled out a large mallet and started chasing him. "MOMMY!! MOMMY, MAKE IT STOP!!!" then he gave his trademark girlie-scream.  
  
"Uh, riiiight." Yusuke said -_-;;;  
  
"Back on subject; I think there is more than one demon here." Kurama stated.  
  
"Quit a few in this area are half demons." Hiei said.  
  
"You means besides me?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Of course you fool, there is tons of half demons other than you." Hiei spat.  
  
"I think we should leave before Brianna kills Kuwabara. -_-;;;" Kurama said.  
  
"Why, that just means less work for me." Hiei said.  
  
Albus Dumbledore,  
  
It has came to our attention at the Ministry of Magic that you are keeping strange creatures in your school and considering them students. You are on thin ice from last year's fiasco. And we kindly ask that you get rid of these creatures as soon as possible.  
  
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
Dumbledore shook his head at the Minister's arrogance. Do they really think they can be a hazard? He decided to ignore the letter. He decided to check how the new teacher was at the flying lessons; she was doing very, except the odd glitch here and there.  
  
It was early morning the next day; Harry slowly stirred. He noticed that no one was in the dorm. He threw some clothes on and walked out. The spirit detectives and his friends were scattered through out the common room. For some reason they seemed to be stopped in time.  
  
"This can't be good." Harry deducted. He walked around trying to get them out of the trance.  
  
"It's no use, they are frozen in time." Said a cold voice out of now where.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked, whipping out his wand. "And what have you done to my friends?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you, boy. Give the detectives this message: Their attempts to stop us are futile."  
  
"What are you talking about?" there was no answer. Every thing went back to its normal self.  
  
The detectives and every one in the Common room jumped about five feet in the air. (A/N 'cause he wasn't there a second ago)  
  
And that is the end of this chapter. Pease review. The next chapter I will be posting who made it into the fiction. Oh yeah . . . I NEED SOME GUYS HERE!!!! If you guys don't tell me, my fiction will be all cabobbulated. Please review.  
  
~Anime guys, and lots of pies! ^_^ 


End file.
